Autres temps, autres meurtres
by Florine
Summary: Ginny est en 6ème année, nous sommes au Réveillon de fin d'année. Poudlard est en effervescense, tout le monde est ravi du bal que Dumbledore a prévu pour le 31 au soir. La soirée va vite tournée au cauchemar lorsque Ginny est retrouvée assassinée...
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE I **

Ginny se regarda encore une fois dans la glace de la salle de bain du dortoir des fillesépoustouflé par la beauté de sa robe.

Dean lui avait fait vraiment un très beau cadeau, elle était émerveillée, il était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable.

Elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu la voir pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal, elle ne pensait vraiment pas que Dean penserait à elle, depuis leur séparation, il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur elle, depuis leur séparation il y a 2 ans.

Ginny regarda une dernière fois sa robe rose pâle. Elle lui allait merveilleusement bien, elle se sentait vraiment a l'aise dans cette robe de soie qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps.

La voix de son cavalier retentit alors qu'elle en était-la de sa contemplation.

-Ginyyyyy ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard, tout le monde est déjà partit !

La jeune femme lui répondit d'une voix mature et forte :

-J'arrive Dean, j'arrive ! Attend encore une minute s'il te plait !

Ginny reposa son regard sur le miroir, sortit un ruban rose pâle assortit à sa robe et à ses souliers blancs, et se l'attachât avec une habileté et une délicatesse étonnante dans ses cheveux, qui avait été coiffé en Chignon par les soins de Mrs Bigoudoto, la coiffeuse du village.

Elle avait toujours ses cheveux roux, aussi roux que l'avait sa famille mais par contre elle avait beaucoup changé depuis son entré à Poudlard.

Oui, elle avait changé, beaucoup changé, et maintenant elle faisait partit des filles les plus convoités à Poudlard. Elle avait grandit, mais avait gardé son physique mince et gracieux, elle avait toujours ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses tâches de rousseur faisaient tout son charme.

Quand son ruban fut correctement installé dans sa coiffure, Ginny descendit en trombe dans les escaliers, tout en tenant sa robe du bout des doigts pour ne pas l'abîmer.

Quand elle arrivât dans la salle commune, elle chercha Dean des yeux et le vit près du tableau de la grosse Dame, impatienté.

Lui aussi était très bien habillé, il portait une robe bleue pâle, qui allait à la perfection avec celle de sa cavalière.

Dean la regarda d'un air sévère, mais son regard s'adoucit vite quand Ginny lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Dean poussa un rire bruyant, et entraîna sa partenaire en dehors de leur salle commune.

Tout en riant, il se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ou un somptueux réveillon les attendait. Et oui, nous sommes le 31 décembre et Ginny et Dean feront tous pour passer une excellente soirée.

En chemin, ils croisèrent différent couple, tels que Harry et Luna, qui avait disparu depuis bien une heure. Il faisait tout pour dissuader qu'il sortait ensemble, mais toute l'école savait bien que c'était le contraire, et qu'il était ensemble depuis maintenant 6 mois.

Ils croisèrent ensuite Pansy et Blaise, Blaise Zabini, Pansy était folle de rage, apparemment, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. D'après ce que Dean et Ginny entendirent, Pansy en avait marre d'être entouré d'abruti tel que Blaise. Le pauvre garçon faisait tout pour la calmer, en vain.

Le dernier couple qu'il rencontrèrent avant leur arriver dans le hallétait le couple Ron/Padma, ces deux là étaient ensemble depuis bien longtemps, 1 an environ, et le couple était sur un petit nuage, ils étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils ne le cachaient pas, au contraire, ils étaient fiers de le montrer.

Ginny et Dean leurs fit coucou de la main et rentrèrent derrière eux dans la grande salle.

Quand les portes de bois massif s'ouvrirent, Ginny crut recevoir un bouffé d'air chaud dans la tête. Elle se frotta les yeux puis releva la tête. La grande salle était pleine, pleine à craquer.

Il n'y avait aucune grande table, juste des petites tables de 4 personnes qui étaient disposer un peu partout, sauf au centre, qui était réserver à la danse.

La décoration aussi était superbe. Les habituelles chandelles ternes et tristes avaient été remplacées par des boules de Noël rouges, bleus, de toutes les couleurs et s'embrasaient et s'éteignaient quand bon leur faisait plaisir.

Des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs avaient été placées contre le mur, et s'amusait à changer de place toutes les minutes.

Deux énormes sapins, qui étaient aux petits soins de Hagrid, avaient été placés de chaque coté de la grande table des professeurs, et avait été décoré pour l'un aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard, et pour l'autre sapin aux couleurs des deux autres maisons.

Ginny s'intéressa maintenant aux tables. Une nappe blanche avait été poser sur chacune d'elles et étaient surplombé d'un pot de fleurs. Au-dessus de chaque tables se trouvait une branche de gui, pour quand les douze coups de minuit sonneront.

Sur les tables étaient aussi mit les habituelles assiettes et gobelets d'or, avec une serviette broder au nom de toutes les personnes du réveillon.

Ginny et Dean arrêtèrent de regarder le décor et se mirent à chercher leurs places. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent Parvati et Seammus leur faire un grand signe de la main.

Le petit couple se dirigea vers eux. Ginny serra légèrement son amie dans ses bras tandis que Dean tendait le bras à Seammus pour lui serrer la main.

Depuis que la journée avait commencé, ils avaient à peine eut le temps de se voir et de se parler, entre les préparations, les achats de dernières minutes, …

Dean, après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec Seammus, pris Ginny par la main et la tira dans un coin sombre, laissant l'autre couple surpris.

-Dean…que fais-tu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gin'…

Quand ils furent arrivés dans le dit coin sombre, soit derrière une des deux portes de la grande salle, Dean sortit un coffret de sa poche, se mit à genoux et le tendit à sa cavalière.

-Pour toi murmura-t-il.

-Oh Dean ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre lui répondit-il.

Ginny lève les yeux vert Dean, et voit qu'il a un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle baisse son regard ensuite et reporte son attention sur le petit boîtier de velours blanc.

Elle l'ouvrit lentement et en sortit un magnifique collier d'or massif, sertis de sublime saphir.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux devant ce cadeau d'une valeur énorme, le bijou scintillait comme un soleil a la lueur des boules incandescente qui flottaient dans les airs…Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire devant ce cadeau fantastique.

Elle reposa ses yeux remplis de larmes sur Dean qui était toujours à genoux, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, et lui sauta dans les bras. Dean fut agréablement surpris.

Ginny se laissa aller et le serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Dean lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-Veut-tu qu'on se remette ensemble ?

Instantanément, Ginny arrêta son étreinte. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, encore remplis de larmes. Un sourire radieux s'installa sur ses lèvres. Dean lui rendit son sourire en fixant les beaux yeux bleus de Ginny.

Ginny se jeta alors sur Dean qui lui était toujours dans la même posture. Dean manquât de tomber à la renverse tandis que Ginny riait comme une folle. IL se releva la tenant par la main et ils rirent longuement ensemble.

Dean reposa sa question :

-Alors…tu veux bien ?

Ginny regagna son sérieux et s'approcha de son ami.

-Bien sur que je veux lui souffla-t-elle avant de l'attraper par le visage pour lui donner un profond baiser passionné.

Dean attrapa sa petite-amie par les hanches et caressa ensuite doucement ses longs cheveux roux. Après qu'ils eussent finit de s'embrasser, ils se regardèrent, se mirent à rigoler une nouvelle fois et partir main dans la main vers leur table, heureux comme ils n'avaient jamais été.

Pendant ce temps, la salle s'était largement remplit. La plus part des invités était là, dont Draco Malefoy.

Celui-ci chercha Ginny des yeux. Il était assez énervé de ne pas avoir put allé au bal avec elle à cause de cette fichu dispute. Ginny s'était vraiment énervé, et l'avait quitté pour une raison plus que stupide…Enfin, stupide pour Draco…

FLASH-BACK

La jeune rousse était guillerette. Elle venait à peine de sortir de son cours de potion avec pour résultat à sa dernière potion un brillant E. Rogue n'avait rien trouvé à dire, mise à part selon lui que sa potion était un poil trop liquide, baliverne.

Ginny qui avait le sourire au lèvre se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards, en espérant trouver son Draco chéri, car il était sortit du cour à toute hâte.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 an que Ginny et Draco sortaient ensemble et tout allait pour le mieux pour le petit couple qui s'adorait à n'en plus finir.

Ginny empreinta le passage secret du 2ème étage qui menait directement dans un sombre couloir du cachot.

Ginny sortit sa baguette, marmonna le sort fermant le passage secret et prononça ensuite "lumos".

Elle avança tranquillement dans le sombre couloir illuminé par la baguette de Ginny, quand elle entendit parler 2 personnes.

Lentement elle se rapprocha d'où venaient les voix. Elle se cacha à l'ange d'un mur et tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce quoi il s'agissait.

Et oui, Ginny était d'une nature très curieuse, vraiment très curieuse…

Ginny reconnu d'abord la voix de Pansy, qui parlait vraiment très doucement. Ensuite immédiatement elle entendit la voix de son petit-ami.

Ginny ouvrit ses grands yeux ronds, et tendit plus l'oreille pour connaître l'objet de leur discussion.

Ginny qui était concentré et intriguer entendit Pansy murmurer d'une voix sensuelle :

-Allez Dragounet…tu peux me le dire…allez dit oui…s'il te plait…

-Non Pansy je…

Ginny n'entendit plus rien, le silence complet. Ginny tenta un regard, le plus discrètement possible et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia et la dégoûta.

Pansy était collé à Draco, et l'embrassait goulûment à pleine bouche. Ginny fut effaré de cette scène, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Draco lui avait fait ça, elle ne pouvait pas le croire…c'était impossible !

Toujours sous le choc, Ginny sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers Draco et Pansy. Quand celui-ci la vie, il cessa de suite le baiser avec Pansy et dit :

-Non Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je…

-Comment as-tu pus…je te faisais confiance... je t'aimais…et toi tu…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et commençait à pleurer. Pansy elle était contente de la tournure des choses et était coller à Draco et lui tenait fermement le bras, ce que celui-ci ne voyait pas. Il tendit la main vers Ginny pour tenter de l'attraper.

-Arrête Ginny ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer !

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle, Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu es un monstre je n'aurais jamais dut te faire confiance ! Reste donc avec ta poufiasse de Pansy !

Ginny partit en courrant dans les sombres cachots, se perdant ou ses jambes décidèrent de l'emmener. Arriver à un cul de sac, elle se laissa aller à sa tristesse et s'écroula par terre en larmes. Ginny était effondré et rien ne pourrai y changer…Elle n'oublierai jamais la scène qu'elle venait de voir et maintenant sa relation avec Draco était définitivement terminée.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Draco repensa à cette scène douloureuse pour lui. Pansy avait voulu de tout cœur aller au bal avec lui, ce que Draco avait bien sur refusé. Pansy alors lui avait littéralement sauté dessus pour l'embrasser, Draco avait tellement été surpris qu'il ne s'était pas débattu, chose bien regrettable puisque Ginny avait assister à la scène. Il avait bien essayé de la retenir, mais en vain, Ginny ne voulait rien entendre, qu'elle était déjà partit en pleurant dans les froids couloirs des cachots.

Après ça, Ginny avait tout fait pour éviter Draco au maximum, jusqu'à faire semblant se sentir mal pour ne pas assister au cours commun avec les Serpentards.

Draco regarda rageusement la salle de bal, toujours à la recherche de Ginny. C'est alors qu'il la vit sortir de derrière la porte Ginny riante, accompagné de Dean qui lui tenait la main.

Cette vision mit Draco dans un tel état de rage, qu'il jeta son verre d'un geste violent au sol, qui explosa et projeta des bouts de verre partout autour de lui.

Draco parti enragé en direction d'une table ou il balança son contenu sur le sol. McGonnagal arriva alors en courrant.

-Mr Malefoy, je vous conseille de vous calmer ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, le professeur Dumbledore ne peux pas assister au bal, car il ne se sentait pas bien, donc il ma demandé de présider la soirée, je vous préviens Mr Malefoy, je ne tolèrerais pas un faux pas de plus !

McGonnagal reparti vers la salle des professeurs laissant un Draco aussi enrager qu'avant. Il partit en direction d'un canapé et se laissa tomber dedans. Il laissa alors son regard vagabonder. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Dean et Ginny. Ils dansaient. Draco ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un juron. Ils me le paieront…oui ils me le paieront pensa Draco…

Ginny riait aux éclats, la soirée était merveilleuse. Bien que Dumbledore ne soit pas la, tout avait été fantastique, le repas, les musiques choisi, il y en avait eut pour tous les goûts. Après une danse effrénée avec Dean, elle retourna s'asseoir alors que son petit-ami et Seammus commençaient un rock des plus endiablés, comme des gamins.

Ginny se remit à rire. Dean et Seammus faisaient vraiment un spectacle hilarant. Ginny détourna ensuite le regard de ses deux amis. Elle prit le menu entre ses mains et prononça :

-Tarte à la citrouille !

Immédiatement, une assiette remplit d'un généreuse part de tarte apparut. Ginny qui était affamé malgré le repas qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avala entièrement.

Ginny qui était maintenant rassasier, remarqua qu'elle avait le gosier sec. Elle regarda le pichet qui était sur la table. Il était vide, il n'y avait plus le moindre jus de citrouille.

Elle se hâta alors vers le buffet qui lui tait remplit de friandises, de gâteaux, de boissons…Ginny arriva près du buffet. Il était tenu par Ron et un Serpentard nommé John Macdouglas. Ginny demanda à Ron :

-Puis-je avoir un verre s'il te plait ? Un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Bien sur princesse répondit chaleureusement son frère.

-Merci dit-elle.

Elle se tourna alors et regarda la danse que Dean et Seammus étaient toujours en train de faire. Au bout de 2 minutes, ou tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux, la musique cessa. Ginny applaudit avec vigueur comme le reste des spectateurs. Ginny laissa son regard se perdre sur Dean quand elle entendit Ron.

-Heu…Ginn' ? Ton verre est servit…

-Ah oui merci Ron j'avais oublié ! Bonne soirée dit-elle avant de s'enfuir vers son partenaire.

Elle arriva à sa table, fit un rapide bisou sur le front de Dean et avala son verre d'un trait tellement son gosier était sec. Elle se laissa alors allé dans le premier fauteuil qui était à sa porter. Au bout de quelques minutes ou Ginny s'était un peu reposer et ou les autres avec discuter gentiment, Dean demanda à son amie :

-Dis Ginn', tu veux pas venir danser ?

-Non désolé Dean chéri, je me sens un peu fatiguée… Je vais aller prendre l'air , je reviens vite…Parvati tu veux bien ? Je veux dire, allé danser avec Dean.

-Et bien oui pourquoi pas…allons-y Dean !

-Et bien moi dit Seammus, je vais aller taper la discussion à Ron la-basà plus !

Tout le monde se leva excepté Ginny qui resta encore un moment dans son fauteuil. Au bout d'une minute ou sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner, elle se leva en zigzaguant, et sortit par la grande porte pour allé prendre un peu l'air dans le parc.

_**Quelques minutes après, Draco qui était toujours en colère sortit aussi…Il avait un regard mauvais sur le visage et prit le même chemin que Ginny. **_


	2. chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Hermione roula doucement sur son lit. Il était 22h30, et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Cela faisait maintenant 4 fois qu'elle revoyait encore et encore son devoir de potions et son devoir de métamorphose. Elle avait prit 2 mois d'avance sur ses cours d'histoire de la magie, et à part s'entraîner pour l'énième fois sur ses sortilèges.

Hermione s'enroula dans ses couvertures. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Rien…S'ennuyer et se morfondre…Mais POURQUOI n'était-elle pas allez à se fichu bal ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aime pas se laisser faire…et qu'elle à mauvais caractère…

FLASH-BACK

Hermione descendit en trombe des escaliers de la salle du professeur McGonagal, elle leur avait donné un long devoir sur les sortilèges de métamorphose indienne…quelque chose d'assez compliqué. Hermione se mit alors à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible dans la salle commune. Elle voulait de suite se mettre au travail, elle savait que ce devoir lui prendra plusieurs heures et elle ne voulait surtout pas la rater.

Hermione courait de plus en plus vite, tenant fermement son sac sur son épaule La jeune femme tourna à un angle de couloir quand elle rentra en plein dedans un certain rouquin. Elle tomba à la renverse tandis qu'elle entendit son bousculeur grogner.

-MAIS PUTAIN TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ESPECE DE…HERMIONE ! Oh Hermione excuse-moi je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi, excuse-moi, je ne t'es pas trop fait mal ?

Hermione poussa un petit gémissement plaintif qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

-Moui oui ça va…ce n'est rien, excuse-moi aussi.

Hermione se mit à genoux et commença à ramasser ses précieux livres. Il l'imita et rassembla aussi ses vieux grimoires qui devaient sûrement venir d'un vieux coin de la bibliothèque oublié. Il lui demanda :

-Alors, pourquoi courrais-tu si vite ? Tu comptais allez te préparer pour le bal ?

-Non, je ne vais pas au bal.

-Allons-bon, et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je trouve que j'ai assez de boulot comme ça entre les devoirs et mes recherches personnels, et faire une pose en cette période d'examens, je trouve ça complètement…suicidaire.

-Alala, Hermione, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de travailler, c'est navrant. Tu devrais venir à cette fête, et puis de toute façon, qu'elle est cette histoire de recherches ?

-Après Poudlard, je veux rentrer dans l'Académie de Grennwich, pour y faire des études de recherches, et pour y rentrer, je dois soit présenter une maîtrise ou une thèse sur le sujet de mon choix, les places sont très demandées et il y en à vraiment très peu.

-En effet je comprends mais tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour ça ! Prend un peu de repos tu en as besoin Hermione !

-NON ! C'est comme ça et c'est tout, je veux réussir et si je veux présenter un bn projet, il faut que je m'y mette le plus tôt possible !

-D'accord Hermione, c'est ton choix, mais de toutes façons, tu ne resteras pas dans ton dortoir toute la soirée, tu vas finir pas venir à la fête !

-Quoi ? A mais tu ne me connais pas, ne em met pas au défi !

-Et bin tiens, je te mets au défi Hermione Granger ! Je te parie 5 Gallions que tu ne résisteras pas à venir à la fête !

-Tenus ! Tu vas perde Mr Weaslay !

C'est ce qu'on verra miss je-sais-tout ! Et bienà ce soir si tu viens alors ! Lui cria-t-il en partant dans son chemin de Départ.

Hermione souleva rageusement ses livres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait ! Et bien soit, elle ne sortirait pas de sa chambre ! C'était d'ailleurs assez dommage, car une merveilleuse robe couleur miel et or attendait patiemment dans sa garde-robe…Une robe qui lui avait été offert pas sa mère, deux semaines auparavant, deux semaines avant qu'elle ne fasse ce stupide pari…

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Hermione grogna intérieurement en repensant à ce souvenir…Non mais quelle idiote elle avait fait ! Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre magique qui lui indiqua 22h32. Hermione chercha un moyen de passer le temps. A tout hasard, elle regarda dans le tiroir de son amie Ginny pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un bon bouquin qui pourrait l'intéresser. Elle l'ouvrit le tiroir d'un geste brusque et ne découvrit qu'un vieux livre moldu. Hermione le prit dans un long soupir ennuyeux et commença à lire le résumé.

_En 1939, alors que la France à déclaré la guerre à l'Allemagne, un homme doit servir sa patrie en partant à la guerre, laissant derrière lui une femme et 2 enfants, Marie, Marius et Robert. Après la défaite de la France et le non-retour de son mari, Marie et ses enfants partent vers le sud, la partie non-occupé par l'Axe. Ici elle découvrira Simon, qui a put échapper aux mains des Allemands mais pas sa femme. Avec qui ils décideront d'aller secourir leur conjoint…Un Roman signé Franck Lebret, rempli d'action, d'amour et de tragédie. Destiné à un public averti._

Hermione finit de lire le résumé avec dégoût. Comment Ginny pouvait-elle lire ce genre de roman sordide ? Un roman français en plus ! Honteux vraiment honteux…Elle se hasarda à lire quelques pages…_Mon amour je t'aime…Ne me quitte pas…Mon dieu voilà les Allemands ! …Non laissé-le ! _Et gna gna gna et gna gna gna…encore un autre passage…_Marie restait enfermé pratiquement tous les jours dans la cave du père Romanà côté d'une vielle radio cherchant à décrypter les codes des soldats…Robert se mit à pleurer, cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'ils marchaient, et n'avais pas manger…Avec Simon, ils décidèrent de mettre au point un moyen de communication que eux seuls pourraient déchiffrer…Les retrouvailles furent merveilleuse, Marie ne se retint pas et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues…elle l'avait enfin retrouver…_Cela était assez pour Hermione, qui reposa aussi sèchement le roman dans son tiroir que comme elle l'avait prit. C'en était trop, elle irait au bal s'amusé. Elle perdrait son pari, mais bon, ce n'était que 5 malheureux Gallions et supporter les blablas de cet imbécile de rouquin pendant une dizaine de mois, mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'elle vivait maintenant.

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle sauta du lit, attrapa sa robe et fila aussi vite dans la salle de bain. Elle la mit en quatrième vitesse, se maquilla rapidement et se coiffa grâce à un sort qu'elle avait appris la veille et sortis de la salle de bain pour se rendre au bal. 20 secondes après, elle était déjà de retour dans la salle de bain pour une retouche rapide de maquillage. 1 millième de seconde plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le couloir, courrant tel une furie après sa proie. (NDA : Excusez-moi cet accès de folie, j'avais envie de marquer ça )

Hermione arriva en trombe dans la grande salle, faisant claquer les grandes portes de bois massif. Elle rosit légèrement en affichant un air gêné devant les regards surpris des tables voisines. Hermione s'avança lentement dans la salle avec le même regard d'un enfant de quatre ans émerveillé. Elle chercha ses amis parmis les nombreuses tables. La salle de danse était pleine, les élèves passaient du rock au tango sur un slow, ne se souciant plus de ce que le DJ pouvait passer comme musique. Hermione s'avança un peu plus dans la salle de bal, et finit par reconnaître Parvati et Dean danser au loin, complètement soul. Parvati s'amusait à faire tourner la cravate de Dean qu'elle avait arraché littéralement peu de temps avant au-dessus de sa tête tandis que son partenaire l'encourageait en tapant des mains. Hermione s'arrêta net, le regard blasé. _Gamin. _Spectacle affligeant se dit Hermione, heureusement que Ginny ne voyait pas ça, elle n'aurait pas été…Mais au faite, ou était Ginny. Hermione s'avança vers Dean passablement énervé. Tandis que celui-ci faisait un mouvement pour toucher une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Parvati, Hermione l'attrapa par le col en le poussant dans un coin. « Je me demande pourquoi Seammus ne réagi pas » se dit Hermione. Sûrement parce qu'il était trop occupé avec Padma, tandis que Ron lui dansait un Rock endiablé avec Cho._ Navrant. _On se croirait dans un club échangiste se dit Hermione. Bref.

-Dean, ou est Ginny demanda Hermione avec le plus de douceur possible.

-Heu…hips…Je sais pas…Pourkeuwoua ?

-Parce que DEAN THOMAS, tu étais CENSE passez TOUTE la soirée avec ELLE ! S'impatienta Hermione.

-Ah oui…heu elle ma dit qu'elle elle était allez prendre l'air…Heu…voui c'est ça.

-Et quand ta t'elle dit ça ?

-Heu…il y à 20 minutes ze croit dit Dean dans un ultime effort.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. _Zen Hermione, zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, omaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

Très bien Dean, retourne danser avec ta, ou plutôt votre copine commune s'exclama Hermione en montrant Seammus du doigt. Moi je vais chercher Ginny.

D'un pas vif, elle planta Dean et s'aventura dans la piste de danseà la recherche de son amie. Rien. En chemin, elle croisa nombres d'anciens élèves qui avaient été invité pour la grande soirée, par exemple Cho Chang, qui était toujours dans les bras de Ron, ou Olivier Dubois ou encore mieux, les jumeaux Weasleys qui avaient été charger de toute la préparation de la fête, qui était brillamment réussie. Elle posa plusieurs fois la même question, mais toujours la même réponse lui revint aux oreilles, non, personne n'avait vu Ginny depuis un certain moment. Hermione commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, elle refouilla encore une fois entièrement la salle mais toujours rien. Elle sortit alors dans le couloir.

_**Il était sombre, vide et froid, comparé à la fête du réveillon, il n'y avait personne, même Snape s'était résolu à assister à la fête. Hermione regarda d'abord les alentours en appelant Ginny d'une voix forte. La jeune femme prit ensuite le couloir de gauche, qui menait dans un couloir rarement prit par les élèves. Il était plongé dans le noir, Hermione avança à tâtons ne s'éloignant pas trop de son point de départ. Au bout d'une minute, elle tapa dans quelque chose qui trônait par terre, Hermione sortit sa baguette de dessous sa robe, prononça la formule de lumière et découvrit un corps inerte sur le sol, un corps sans vie et vide d'âme, un corps blanc et froid ou deux yeux bleus reflétaient la terreur, le corps de Ginny Weaslay. **_


	3. chapitre 3

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3, alors les deux chapitres précédents ont été écrits par Victor alias brisss alias bictor popofski, et donc celui la il est de moi Flo.

J'éspère que vous allez l'aimez, soyez indulgent c'est le deuxieme chapitre que j'écris de ma vie lol

Réponses au reviews par victor en fin de chapitre ba oué vs lisez et ensuite on vs remercie lol

**CHAPITRE III **

-Un, deux, trois !

Le chef d'orchestre remua sa baguette avec légèreté et d'une fluidité unique. La musique démarra lentement, sur un petit crescendo de violons, entraîné par le rythme soutenu de la grosse caisse. Les flûtes traversières entrèrent alors dans la danse et commencèrent une douce mélodie qui sonnait bien aux oreilles, toujours entraîné par le chef d'orchestre qui faisait d'amples mouvements. Le calme était enfin revenu, le professeur McGonnagal qui supervisait la fête en avait eut assez de toutes ces gamineries, en particulier au moment ou Pansy Parkinson était monter sur la table des professeurs et commençait à faire un streap-tease osé. Maintenant, les instruments de musiques magiques, qui n'avait besoin de personne pour jouer, jouaient au rythme entraînant du petit nain qui était le chef d'orchestre. McGonnagal arborait un sourire fier, en regardant les couples danser tendrement, tandis que les autres étaient encore attabler à discuté de choses et d'autre autour d'un petit digestif qui provenait de la réserve de Hagrid qui avait bien voulu la mettre à la disposition des élèves, non sans une protestation. Peu de gens y avait touché quand même, car d'après ce qu'on dit, les digestif de Hagrid peuvent se révéler « fort ». Le silence régnait, mis à part quelques chuchotements et quelques pas de danses, mais la chaleur restait tel qu'elle. Les professeurs avaient catégoriquement refusé d'ouvrir les fenêtres à cause de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors.

Le professeur Flitwick se leva doucement, dans un grincement de chaise. Il se dirigea vers le professeur Trelawnay.

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse chère collègue ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

Le professeur Trelawnay eut un petit sursaut. Pendant son petit bon, elle renversa le sel qui se trouvait sur la table d'un coup de main. Elle eut l'air effrayé. Elle prit d'un seul geste la salière et vida son contenu par-dessus son épaule. Après qu'elle a fait ça, et que son demandeur est patiemment attendu qu'elle est finit, elle répondit :

-Heu…ce sera avec joie, professeur.

Le professeur Flitwick regarda sa collègue avec un drôle de regard tandis qu'elle se leva en tendant sa main d'un air distingué. L'orchestre finit de jouer sa valse et commença à jouer un Charleston. Les deux professeurs commencèrent à s'agiter sur la piste, le professeur de Divination prenant un malin plaisir à jouer de sa grande taille sur le petit professeur. Il regretta amèrement son invitation. La soirée continue bien pendant une heure comme ça, sans que rien ne se passe.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, le professeur McGonagal regarda sa montre. Minuit moins 1. La co-directrice en avertit aussitôt les élèves.

-Excusez-moi excusez-moi ! Hurla le professeur McGonnagal devant la majorité des élèves qui étaient agrouper autour d'une table et qui était en grande discussion. NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ! Vociféra-t-elle. Tous les élèves sursautèrent et écoutèrent leur professeur. Bien, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il ne restait plus que maintenant (elle consulta sa montre) 20 secondes avant que nous passions dans notre nouvelle année ! Plus que 10 secondes maintenant…9, 8, 7, 6…scandèrent les élèves et les professeurs en rythme…5, 4, 3…Le ton montait ainsi que le rythme. Les élèves trépignaient d'impatience. 2, 1…L'excitation était à son comble. C'était leur dernière seconde dans l'année, quand on entendit les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à la volé. La grande horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit quand une Hermione affolé et couverte de sang entra dans la salle.

-Ginny ! On l'a tué ! Au secours elle est morte ! C'est une horreur il y a du sang partout ! Vite venez m'aider s'il vous plait je…

Hermione s'évanoui devant le regard effrayé des élèves, et perplexe des professeurs.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence angoissant, tout le monde réalisa ce que venait de dire Hermione.

« Personne ne bouge » hurla le professeur MacGonnagal alors que plusieurs élèves se dirigeaient vers les portes de la grande salle, « J'ai dit PERSONNE ne bouge, les préfets-en-chef je veux que vous surveilliez les élèves pendant que j'accompagne Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. » Les autres professeurs se regardaient ne sachant trop quoi faire. Flitwick lança un « Bonne Année » qui ne fut guère apprécié à en juger par la centaine de regards noirs qui le fixait.

« Il faudrait avertir le professeur Dumbeldore ! » dit Trelawney.

« Il ne se sentait pas très bien, je pense que…non vous avez raison nous devons le mettre au courant de la situation mais j'irai le voir moi-même après avoir pu parler à Miss Granger, » fit McGonnagal « il serait préférable que vous restiez avec les élèves. Professeur Rogue, voulez-vous bien avertir Rusard et ensemble rechercher Miss Weasley. »

Hermione fut emmenée à l'infirmerie dans les bras de Dubois. Sur le chemin, Minerva ne put retenir un sanglot, elle qui avait été si calme jusqu'à présent avait les nerfs qui lâchaient. Rien n'était encore sûr, mais Hermione était la meilleure élève de Poudlard et elle n'aurait jamais fait une plaisanterie de ce genre, elle n'en aurait jamais fait de quelque genre que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Elle avait en plus énormément de sang sur elle. Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant à l'instant même où ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie. Olivier déposa délicatement Hermione sur le premier lit qu'il vit.

Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle, une grande agitation régnait. Les préfets en chef avaient la plus grande difficulté à calmer les élèves. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à bloquer la porte de la salle avec l'aide des professeurs ce qui était déjà un bon début ! La situation devenait ingérable et, n'en pouvant plus, Trelawney hurla « Silence » plusieurs fois, ce qui eu pour conséquence de ramener le calme, au plus grand étonnement des professeurs. « Maintenant vous vous asseyez tous à vos tables respectives ! » dit-elle en jetant un sort pour remettre les quatre longues tables à leur place originale. Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent sauf les trois garçons Wealsey qui, la mine de plus en plus inquiète et stressée, posaient des questions aux professeurs. Ceux-ci ne savaient quoi leur dire puisque rien n'avait été mis au clair depuis l'annonce d'Hermione.

Rogue avait quitté la Grande Salle en même temps que Dubois, Hermione et le professeur McGonnagal et était parti à la recherche de Rusard qui, persuadé que des élèves n'étaient pas venus au bal et se promenaient dans le château pour le faire enrager, n'avait pas assisté à la soirée. Après l'avoir chercher en vain au premier étage, Rogue aperçut Miss Teigne descendant les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Il appela plusieurs fois Rusard par son nom, celui-ci apparut peu de temps après essoufflé et dit : « Oh Rogue c'est vous ! Que se passe t-il ? Un élève a encore fait des siennes dans les cachots ? »

« Non rien a voir avec ça, » répondit Rogue « on a un problème bien plus grave. Miss Granger affirme avoir trouvé Miss Wealsey morte, elle était couverte de sang, elle ne nous a rien dit de plus puisqu'elle s'est évanouie. Le professeur McGonnagal est avec elle à l'infirmerie et nous charge de retrouver le corps de Miss Wealsey. » Pour la première de sa vie, Rusard eut une lueur différente dans le regard. Il semblait à la fois choqué, étonné, inquiet voire apeuré par la tache qui leur était destinée. C'était bien la première fois qu'un problème de la sorte arrivait à Poudlard.

« Eh bien allons-y ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! » annonça t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

A l'instant même, à l'infirmerie, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se demanda où elle était et, quand tout devint clair dans sa tête, elle se redressa brusquement en criant « Ginny ! Ils ont tué Ginny ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! » McGonnagal se précipita sur elle pour la calmer. Elle la mit au courant de la situation, lui expliqua que Rogue était à la recherche du corps puis lui dit : « Miss Granger, il faut que vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé ! » Hermione voulait chassé les images de Ginny couverte de sang de sa mémoire, elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle comprit bien vite que des tas de questions allaient lui être posées, qui l'empêcheraient de penser à autre chose qu'à sa meilleure amie morte devant ses yeux avant longtemps. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, essaya de calmer les tremblements de son corps et expliqua son histoire : « Je suis arrivée un peu en retard au bal, au début je ne voulais pas y aller mais je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre et je voulais quand même me changer les idées ! En voyant les gens qu'il y avait dans la Grande Salle je me suis vite demandée s'il ne valait mieux pas être dans ma chambre après tout ! Je n'avais pas envie de voir du monde mais Ginny m'avait tanné toute la journée pour que j'assiste au bal. Je l'avais prévenu que je ne viendrais pas elle m'a dit que si je changeais d'avis je devais passer la voir donc quand je suis arrivée au bal je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête : trouver Ginny. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la grande salle et comme je savais que Dean était son cavalier je suis allée le voir et je lui ai demandé où elle était. Il m'a répondu qu'elle était partie prendre l'air. Je suis donc sortie à mon tour et j'ai fouillé tout le parc en vain. Je me suis dis qu'elle était peut être dans notre salle commune, elle avait peut être oublié quelque chose ou alors elle avait peut être en tête de me faire sortir de ma chambre. Je suis donc rentrée au château, je me suis précipitée dans la salle commune j'ai fouillé partout même dans les dortoirs des garçons mais elle n'était nulle part. Au passage j'ai pris ma baguette magique, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis donc allée chercher dans les étages supérieurs, en chemin j'ai croisé Drago je lui ai demandé s'il l'avait vu il a commencé par bafouiller puis m'a dit qu'il n'en savait rien, j'ai donc décidé de continuer mes recherches. Il n'y avait rien en haut donc je suis redescendue j'ai décidé d'aller voir en bas peut etre qu'après tout elle ne s'etait pas éloignée de la Grande Salle. J'ai donc été voir les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée proche de la Grande Salle. Celui qui mène aux cachots m'attirait je ne sais pas pourquoi je sentais que quelque chose s'y étais passé. Il faisait froid et sombre. C'est alors que » sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot, les tremblements recommencèrent mais Hermione décida d'aller jusqu'au bout, autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute, elle ne raconterait cette histoire qu'une seule fois, elle ne supporterait pas de la raconter plus d'une fois, alors elle se décida à dire tout ce dont elle se rappelait. Elle reprit : « c'est alors que j'ai senti quelque chose me barrer la route. J'ai utilisé ma baguette pour éclairer le couloir et surtout le sol et c'est la que j'ai vu Ginny, il y avait du sang partout ! Oh mon dieu c'est affreux, je me suis agenouillée à coté d'elle j'ai pris son bras et je n'ai senti aucun pouls, elle était belle et bien morte ! J'ai crié, j'ai demandé de l'aide mais comme il n'y avait personne je suis repartie en courant jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour vous prévenir et puis après j'ai senti ma tête tournée et je me souviens pu de ce qui s'est passé après jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ! Mais qui a pu faire ? Qui ? » Dit-elle en pleurant « je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer ! »

MacGonnagal ordonna à Dubois de chercher Rogue et de le prévenir pour le couloir qui mène aux cachots et dit à Hermione : « Reposez-vous Miss, vous en avez bien besoin, on va faire le nécessaire pour Miss Weasley, je vous le promets. » Sur ce elle quitta l'infirmerie en disant à Mme Pomfresh : « Je vous la confie, je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbeldore, il a loupé bien des choses ce soir, je ne sais même pas comment je vais lui annoncer qu'on a assassiné un élève ! Il va être anéanti ! »

McGonnagal arriva devant les gargouilles qui permettaient l'accès au bureau de Dumbeldore assez rapidement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de toute sa vie. Comment cela avait-t-il pu arriver ? Et comment allait-elle exposer la situation ? Elle rassembla vaguement ses idées, prononça le mot de passe et monta l'escalier menant au bureau des directeurs de Poudlard.

« Minerva, dit-il, je vous avais sentie arriver, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec des élèves trop chahuteurs ? Il faut qu'ils s'amusent ce soir c'est une grande soirée pour eux et pour nous n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr Albus, répondit-elle, mais les élèves se comportent plutôt bien ce soir, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes dans la Grande Salle. » Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, elle se sentait de moins en moins a l'aise et, elle, d'habitude si maîtresse de sa personne, perdait tous ses moyens.

« Et bien alors, si tout se passe bien pourquoi avait vous quitter le bal pour venir me voir ? » dit-il. Il avait l'air de plus en plus étonné et, conscient de la gène de son interlocutrice, commença a s'inquiéter. « Est-t-il arrivé quelque chose de grave Minerva ? » continua-t-il.

« Oh mon dieu Albus c'est horrible , s'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu et en éclatant en sanglots, tout se passait à merveille, on allait se souhaiter la bonne année a minuit comme prévu lorsque Miss Granger est apparue couverte de sang dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle nous a annoncés que Ginny Weasley était morte ! Elle s'est évanouie juste après, nous l'avons donc menée à l'infirmerie où elle nous a raconté qu'elle avait trouvé le corps de Miss Weasley dans le couloir qui mène au cachots celuique vous aviez interdit aux élèves il y a des années de cela. J'ai demandé à Mr Dubois d'aller prévenir le professeur Rogue de l'endroit où était Ginny car je l'avais chargé de la retrouver et je suis venue vous voir juste après, ai-je bien fait Albus ? »

Le directeur semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Il réfléchissait à pleins de choses en même temps et sentant sa tête tournée s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Oh Albus je suis désolée, je sais que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien ce soir, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir » dit-elle

« Vous avez bien fait Minerva, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ce château même lorsque je ne vais pas très bien. Maintenant il faut prendre les choses en main, tout d'abord vous devez prévenir les Weasley. Ensuite il nous faut savoir de quoi Ginny est morte : est-ce un suicide ? Un meurtre ? Que vous a dit Miss Granger exactement ? annonça t-il après quelques secondes de silence

« Miss Granger a répété deux ou trois fois que Miss Weasley avait été tuée, elle n'a jamais parlé de suicide et vu la quantité de sang qu'il y avait sur ses vêtements je penche plus pour le meurtre. Il faut le vérifier mais dans tous les cas il nous faut un inspecteur. »dit-elle

« Bien alors il faut aller retrouver le professeur Rogue. Prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent suite a ce qu'il va nous dire. »

Après avoir rejoint Rusard, Rogue et lui avaient continué à chercher pendant une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'ils avaient entendu quelqu'un les appeler. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et avaient aperçu Dubois qui arrivait à leur rencontre

« Hermione nous a dit que le corps de Ginny se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, dans le couloir qui mène au cachots. » expliqua t-il

« Bien, nous y allons de ce pas, retournez à la Grande Salle Mr Dubois et ne parlez de cela a personne hormis les professeurs vous m'avez bien compris ? dit Rogue

« Bien professeur, j'ai compris, je n'en parlerais à aucun élève c'est promis » dit-il puis il se retourna et partit en direction des escaliers.

Rogue et Rusard se dirigèrent vers le couloir indiqué par Hermione et trouvèrent Ginny. Ils étaient stupéfaits et apeurés par le corps sans vie de la jeune fille, il y avait énormément de sang autour d'elle et après l'avoir examiné d'un peu plus près Rogue annonça à Rusard « Elle a été égorgée ! Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? » Ils décidèrent de ne pas bouger le corps et Rusard dit : « Il faut que vous alliez prévenir le directeur, je ne bougerai pas d'ici pendant ce temps là, personne ne touchera au corps. Pauvre petite, mourir si jeune et d'une manière si horrible. »

Rogue partit donc seul pour le bureau du directeur, il savait que, même malade, celui ci ne le quittait pas avant que tout le monde soit couché. C'est en chemin qu'il rencontra Minerva et Dumbeldore a qui il exposa les conclusions de sa brève examination. Le visage pale et douloureux, Dumbeldore annonça : « Il faut prévenir les Weasley et le ministère ! Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'affaire puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide. »

Il fut décidé que Minerva s'occupait de prévenir les Weasley pendant que le directeur parlerait aux élèves. Ils retournèrent donc tous à la Grande Salle, calme, inquiet et profondément choqué par ce qui s'était passé.

RAR :

MORGANE alors : Merci pour ta rewiew on est Content que cela te plaise ... Evidemment que draco est soupçonné, mais qui te dit que cela n'est pas lui le meurtrier ? Enfin, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres qu'il n'est pas blanc ... ... allez, bye et merci ! Et pour le choc, bah ya rien d'horrible, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble moi bisous

DOUCE LUNE Mais bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, puisque choupinnette et moi on l'a eut lool content que cela te plaise.

MISS ANGEL Surprenant ces couples ? moi je trouve qu'ils sont parfais ! luna et Harry vont très bien ensemble je trouve bref, c'est normal qu'on parle pas d'Hermione, on la réservait pour le deuxieme chap comme tu l'as vu allé bisous et merci pour ta rewiew Now, je rep a ta 2eme rewiew…le livre est de la pur fiction, mais j'adore ce genre de livre et l'envie d'en écrire m'a déjà traverser l'esprit…donc je l'ai mis la ! voilà, j'espere que la suite te plairas

LALY Merci c'est très gentil, j'espere que la suite (tant attendu lol ) te plaira ! bizzz

FREYDA DORAISON Oui désolé, je n'est pas fait gaffe je suis trop étourdi, un autre de mes défauts on a qu'a dire que les verres apéritifs sont en verre, et les gobelets en or pour le repas lool (je m'arrange moi :p)

MIONE Héhéhé ! Mercki ! c'est très gentil ! Héhéhé et oui, a put de ginny, héhéhé … lool moi sadique ? 8- meu nooon lool content que cela te plaise, et pour la petite incohérence et bin…on a qu'a dire que ginny a sauté une classe (illogique mais on s'en tape mdrrr)Chap2 : bah, faut bien tuer quelqu'un ! et je trouve ginny la victime idéale … et si on l'a tué c'est pour une bonne raison … nyark nyark nyark bisous

LYANE Héhéh tu jouerai pas un peu trop au cluedo toi ? Et bien non c'est … Vincent crabbe dans la salle sur demande avec le chandelier mdrrr ! merci pr ta rewiew ;)

PIPER WYATT Haha ! et bien tu verras mais vous etes pas pret de trouver la reponse, na ! mdrrr merci pour ta rewiew c'est sympa ;)

GREYSWENDIR Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et bien oui tu as peut etre raison, ce n'est peut etre pas draco, mais en attendant il a milles raison de le faire … Le mobile ? oui il est vraiment très interressent le mobile … et c'est bien ça la clef de toute l'énigme … mais vous ne trouverez jamais XD. J'espere que la suite te plairas aussi parce qu'on travaille dur ! Allez, bisous

IMA oui je suis sadique je sais nyark c'est ,dans ma nature content que cela te plaise.

QUISTY chui content que t'aime, vu que tu es un de mes auteurs préférés c'est important pour moi ouiiii je suis sadique lol mais l'histoire tourne pas autour de draco et ginny en couple, donc ça va

MILEDIA Oui on se passera d'elle lol mais bon j'aurais pu tuer quelque d'autre, mais je sentais bien ginny merci

Rah merci manon c'est sympa mais TU SAIS JATTEND TON HISTOIRE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS MOI DONC VOILA QUOI mdrrr lol petit hs. Bisouuus.


End file.
